


Will you be mine?

by stardust_shadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi x Suga but with chaotic people, F/M, Fukurodani - Freeform, Inarizaki, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Post-Timeskip, eeks so many teams, fun volleyball team shenanigans, it's a wedding but on VALENTINE'S DAY, overreacting Takeda, that makes everything better, wedding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_shadows/pseuds/stardust_shadows
Summary: Daichi looked at the perfect room, everything immaculate, as Suga walked in."Daichi ... is this for us?""Yes." Daichi said, grinning gleefully.--"Do you think he noticed?"  Oikawa asked, leaning towards Kuroo."If he does ..." Kuroo drew a line across his neck. "We're all dead."In other words, Daichi gets his volleyball friends to organize his and Suga's wedding, and very quickly realizes that just because someone is talented at playing volleyball... does not mean his friends are any good with serious behaviors. Many, many mishaps happen, and the wedding is under intense amounts of stress.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Will you be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!  
> Update schedule might be like ... really irregular, sorry!

Oikawa was standing on the train, his hand clutching the brown handle. His nephew was sitting on the chair across from him, kicking his legs back and forth.

"Uncle Tooru!"

"Yes, Takeru?" Oikawa said in a honey-sweet, very poisonous tone. He took in a deep breath. He had no idea why his siblings would entrust him with an actual child.

"Your phone is buzzing." Takeru said, holding up the rectangular black device.

"How do you even have my phone-- never mind. Who's the message from?"

"It's a call! I accepted it two minutes ago. Um, it says Deadch--"

Oikawa snatched the phone from Takeru's hand.

"Hello, Daichi." Oikawa said into the mouthpiece, staring down Takeru.

"Oh..? Alright. Who else is coming?"

"Why do I know none of these people? Oh-- not  _ him. _ "

"No way. I am NOT going to carpool with them."

"Milk bread? And onigiri … Fine. I'm bringing Iwa-chan as my plus one."

With that, Oikawa hung up, and looked at Takeru. "Guess what?"

"You finally made a friend!" Takeru jumped up, smiling.

"What--? NO! That's not-- Never mind. Let's go pick up Iwaizumi. And those" Oikawa looked at Takeru, who would mimic whatever Oikawa said with surprising accuracy, gulped, and continued " _ people  _ from Shiratorizawa."

\--

"Bro!" Bokuto yelled, starting to sprint towards the signature black hair.

"Bro!" Kuroo yelled, spinning around and seeing the distinctive owl spikes.

They collided like an ending scene from a romance movie.

The passerby in the mall started avoiding the two of them,

"I swear, their average intelligence drops by 50% when they reunite." Kenma muttered to Akaashi.

"Yep. Did you get the message from Karasuno's captain?" Akaashi asked, pulling out his phone.

"Mhmm." Kenma nodded, pulling a small game out of his pocket. "February 14th. Valentine's Day."

"He couldn't be any more romantic, could he?" Akaashi asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Bokuto literally proposed to you on New Year's." Kenma said, and Akaashi stopped talking for a few moments.

"Fine."

"Do you know who else is coming?"

"At least all of Karasuno. I think Daichi's idea is for a volleyball teams reunion…Suga will be surprised."

"Suga… is nice. Not as scary as Hinata's boyfriend."

"KENMA! It's been so long since I've seen you! How are you and Kuroo doing? I saw your latest video and I thought it was nice! I--"

"Hey, Brokuto! Give Kenma some space to breathe." Kuroo said, elbowing his way past Bokuto.

"This is going to be  _ fun."  _ Kenma muttered. "At least Shouyou is coming."

\--

"Miya's Onigiri. Hello?" Osamu set the phone on speaker as he packaged up another pack of onigiri.

No response came, and Osamu came closer to the phone. "Hello?"

"Look, I'm busy, I don't want a prank call, I --"

"Oh. Yer gettin' … okay."

"Enough onigiri for 50 people? By NEXT WEEK? People from Miyagi really are insane…"

"Tsum-tsum, Rintarou, and Kiyoomi? I'll get 'em all. And get yer catering from somewhere else! Not givin' you a discount just 'cause we knew each other…"

"Fine. Bye."

\--

"Saeko, for the last time, you are not going to be playing 'I'll make a man out of you' as Daichi walks in!" Takeda said, frowning at the girl with the short blond hair.

"Who made you the boss of the ceremony, hmm?" Saeko said, slumping backwards on the bed.

"SAEKO!" Nishinoya walked in the door, jumping up as he saw his best friend's older sister.

"Hey, it's Nishinoya! Are Ryuu and Asahi coming too?"

"Asahi already left with Ryuunosuke and Shimizu." Nishinoya said, frowning a bit. "I wanted to go with Asahi… but it's okay, because I'm going with Saeko, my favorite senpai!"

Saeko grinned, and ruffled Nishinoya's hair.

"By the way, does Suga know anything about any of this?" Saeko asked.

"I think Suga knows the date, but he left all the planning up to Daichi. Said he wanted to be surprised or something. He's going to be so surprised!" Nishinoya said excitedly.

"Okay, so the food we're getting from the Miya brothers and dessert is from Tendou Satori, Saeko and Akiteru will be providing music and things, I think Kenma and Akaashi are in charge of technology, Oikawa and Iwaizumi for décor … apparently Ushijima is already registered in the system, so that's good. Karasuno - the entirety - are going to be auxiliary support, who's in charge of photography?" Takeda asked. "Oh, never mind, Kenma's doing that as well. Suga--who's supposed to be with Suga this week?"

"Me!" Nishinoya said, jumping about two feet in the air.

"Who's going to be with Suga who won't give him a migraine?"

"…Asahi." Noya said, softer this time.

"Okay, good. Who has arrived so far?"

"Um…no one. Hinata is coming from Brazil but his flight got delayed so he'll be like, a day late. Oikawa … got in a car crash because he, according to alleged witnesses, chose to turn away from the steering wheel to yell at the tall and redheaded boys in the back of the car. He will be here later. And--" Nishinoya read out from his phone, scrolling through the lists of messages.

"Never mind. I don't want to hear more about everyone's bad luck." Takeda said, holding up a hand. "Well! If there's one thing I am, it is persistent. Let's start detangling the mess that is the preparations for this."

"Oh, Daichi just sent a message. He said he'll be ready to meet everyone by … tomorrow." Saeko said, checking her phone.

Takeda let out a strangled gasp. "This … has to go well. It's their marriage ceremony, after all. It _ cannot.  _ Go. Wrong."

Saeko patted him on the back. "And it's all up to you!" Noya nodded happily.

Takeda collapsed on the floor.


End file.
